Truth or dare?
by Blacklily of AC
Summary: Adopted! Com'on in! The wierd embaressing stuff people love read for no apparent reason! I suck at summarys. 0.0
1. GAME START

**Hello! My Fans! I made this random truth or dare game cause I love truth or dare and my mom hates it! **** So I am doing Gallagher girls truth or dare! Yeah!**

**I hate stories I just like the game so we are doing Strip Truth or Dare! Yay!**

**Here we go!**

**Cammies pov**

_We are playing a game of truth or dare. I wander who will go first._

"Hey! I will go first cause I am awesome!" Macy shouts out of no ware.

Every one got into a circle on the floor in our room.

Jonas was sitting next to Liz, Macy next to Nick, Grant next to bex, and Zach next to me.

Macy looked at Grant and said, "Grant, Truth or dare?" Grant piped up and whistled "Dare!" Macy did an evil grin. "Kiss Cammie in front of Zach." I glared at Macy. She can be a Jerk some times. Grant looked at Bex and said, "I strip." And took of two socks. Bex looked at him and smiled. Grant whispered something in her ear. Bex smiled and then Grant looked at Liz and said, "Truth or dare?" Liz sighed and said, "Dare" Every one looked at Grant, who had a Grin on his face. Bex whispered into his ear and Grant nodded. "Liz, Go and kiss nick…"

**Sorry! I got bored and I am working on a other book that Im Stummped so I started making this book. It may be a while cause I got a other book on my hands. ****! **

**R&R!**


	2. KISSY TIME!

**HELLO MY BABYS! I had no clue how many people love this! It sucks! I have been sick all morning ad I feel I may vomit. **** I don't feel good so if my spelling sucks, its because I have am sick. : **

**Ok so sorry if my last chappee sucked, this one will be longer. But, I am in the middle of a other book so that's why it may be short ad im sick.**

_IT was grants turn I think. He asked Jonas to kiss Liz and if you know him, that is big._

"I dare you to kiss Liz!" Grant yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Liz looked at Jonas with surprise in her eyes, "Jonas, would you want to kiss me?" Jonas looked deep into Liz's eyes and said, "Of course Liz. You are like my beautiful angel sent from heaven."

**(Sorry about heaven angel thingy. I don't really know what to say. 0_0)**

'_aawww!' _Cammie thought. "AAWWW!" All the girls said in union. Then Jonas scooped Liz in his arms and kissed her. Another round of "AAWWW"s swept through the room.

When there kiss was done 'wich was 1:12 min long,' Then Jonas turned around and said, "Zach, truth or dare?"

You could imagine what he said. "Dare"

"I Dare you to go running out of the room, down the gran hall, and into the dining room nude!"

Everyone was quiet. Then Zach said, "I strip" And took of two of his socks. When he was done he looked at Cammie and said With a grin, "Truth or dare Cammie?" Everyone looked at cammie, Mischief lit there gaze. "Dddaare" She shudder.

Zachs eyes lit up. "I dare you to, go down into the dining hall and stand on the table and kiss me for !) minutes" Everyone looked at Zach like, '_Its lunch time!' _like they forgot and ran downstares to watch and to eat.

**Sorry if its trash. I got other stuff I need to do. Ask if you want more! And visit my profile!**


	3. UPDATE

**More will be on the way! Just wait please! It may be a wile but it will be here soon! Just a reminder so no one thinks it's a one shot. (I have no clue what that is)**

**Moonstar of nightclan ;)**


	4. ADOPTION! EEE!

**Hello! Sorry I have not up-dated! I have been thinking over and over again, so, I will put this story up on adoption! (I am new to this site, and I don't know what one-shot is but I have a hint, and I have a hint for adoption.) So, Will someone adopt? Here is my last chapter! (P.M. me or Review to claim adoption! I will leave you on a clif hanger! And I will add a chapter too tell you who adopted it!) Read and Review!**

**Cammie's POV**

Cammie was now running down the hall with her friends, she was nervous to the bone. She was trying to catch up to her friends to tell them, "I strip!" but they were too fast for her.

When she got to the dining hall, everyone was staring at her. Apparently Tina Walters, overheard Bex and Macy talking about Cammie.

Tina rushed out infront of Bex and screemed, "YOU AND ZACH ARE LIKE GLUE AND PAPER! EEE! YOU GUYS NEED TO PROVE IT! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

All the other girls in the dining hall started chanting, "KISS KISS KISS!" and cammie was terrified.

Zach looked at her, with a, '_Im so sorry!'_ look in his eyes.

Cammie sighed, she took a look around and saw all the teachers where not at the "_Teacher Table"_ Cammie took a deep breath, everyone was still chanting, so she took a deep breath and said,

"Fine!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHH!**

**HEE HEE HEE! You won't find out until someone adopts my book!**

**P.M. me for offers or/and review! I need them! Please!?**

**Here! This is for you!**

**Cool right? I don't know if it will show in the story, but it's a realy cool pic of a mouse! Like sorseryish! If you want to see it, then Review about it! And I will post it as my avatar! **

**Thank you!**

**Dreamsoul of techoclan**


	5. BLAH

**HEYO!**

**Sorry I have not been on in SO long! I know, I know, you guys love my stupid truth or dare story. (By the way, I had an adoption! not up for adoption anymore! ;)) Hey and thank you **

**hard2getchameleon For saying that comment,**

Im Seriously Not Sure Why It Took You Forever To Write 9 Lines .

**The reason is because my computer is BROKEN. I wont be able to put another chapter on in a while until my friend who adopted gives me the chapter. thank you. **

**So without further to do, I give you the next chapter!**

_The students were chanting as cammie stood up. 'what will I do?' she thought to herself. _

_"KISS KISS KISS!" _

_"Fine!"_

Cammie looked at zach, her eyes where filled with hate, she hoped.

Zach quickly skopped her up and kissed her as the students went crazy.

"HAHA!"Tina walters shouted as she snaped a picture of them.

once they broke cammie slapped zach on the face.

"Zach, when we are done with dinner, I will kill you!"

**Yes, very short. I had to end it that way because My dad is home and he dosnt know im on the computer. Ill be toast! Ill post more later!**

**PEACE!**

**Silver water that dapples rock ;)**


	6. S&A

**HEYO!**

**Sorry I have not been on in SO long! I know, I know, you guys love my stupid truth or dare story. (By the way, I had an adoption! not up for adoption anymore! ;)) Hey and thank you **

**hard2getchameleon For saying that comment,**

Im Seriously Not Sure Why It Took You Forever To Write 9 Lines .

**The reason is because my computer is BROKEN. I wont be able to put another chapter on in a while until my friend who adopted gives me the chapter. thank you. **

**So without further to do, I give you the next chapter!**

_The students were chanting as cammie stood up. 'what will I do?' she thought to herself. _

_"KISS KISS KISS!" _

_"Fine!"_

Cammie looked at zach, her eyes where filled with hate, she hoped.

Zach quickly skopped her up and kissed her as the students went crazy.

"HAHA!"Tina walters shouted as she snaped a picture of them.

once they broke cammie slapped zach on the face.

"Zach, when we are done with dinner, I will kill you!"

**Yes, very short. I had to end it that way because My dad is home and he dosnt know im on the computer. Ill be toast! Ill post more later!**

**PEACE!**

**Silver water that dapples rock ;)**


	7. Howtobecrazy101's chapter!

**Hello peeps! My friend who adopted wrote the chapter! Yay! Its better than mine so beware!**

Zach POV

Oh my God. I am really scared. The look in cammies eyes were murderous. I ate dinner really slowly. That got Cam really mad. when i took to long she grabbed my ear.

"Oww... Cam please... Oww... Please stop!" I yelled

She didnt stop pulling my ear. we went all the way to the room. everyone was waiting. Cammie turned towards me and punched me in the face. I heard my nose cracked and new it was broken. she sat down. she turned to Grant.

"Truth or Dare?"

Grant wanting to be a man responded " Dare"

Cammie smirked and looked devious " I Dare you too...Go run threw the school daked withe hot tar and chicken fethers screaming 'Im a Chicken...bawk bawk.'"

"no way i am doing that"

"k take off a artical of clothing."

He took of his sock now it was Grant.

**So what you think i no it is short but i need dares and stuff. plz send stuff. \**

Review I dont care what u say.

R&R-Howtobecrazy101 (the adoptee)


	8. Uh oh

Hey guys I know your probably really mad but i was really sick lately and I am getting ready to go to highschool so im so so sorry

Bex pov

we went back into a circle. Grant turned towards me

"Bex truth or dare"

"dare" I said because i didnt want to sound like a wimp

"I dare you to make out with me for ten minutes" he dared

Cammie facepalmed

"Ok" I started to head over when Macey shouted "NO NO NO"

She dragged me into the closet to get me 'ready'

Grants pov

Mchenry pulled Bex into the closet and i got nervous. It didnt help that Cammie dicided to say "Yes finnaly i get to be on the other side of the torture of Macey" She hopped up and skipped to the closet

Jonas told Zach "you have a wakoo for a girlfriend

"I know" He stated

We started talking then 10 minutes later Cammie came running out with a strait iron "IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TOO"

she cowered behind me and out of the coner of my eye i saw Zach pout

I asked her why she was behind me and not Zach

She answered in a duh voice "Because Bex acctually likes you"

"Oh" I responded

She went back in when Macey called her "wish me luck"

-Time Skip-

Macey came out of the closet and spoke in a presenter voice "and now Bex"

Bex walked out with her hair curled in a half up do. Her dress was blue and sparkly going two inches below the but (A/N link to where you can look at the dress... imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=711&tbm=isch&tbnid=FPwGGUL4BlNXTM:&imgrefurl= /blue-sequin-clubwear-dress/prod_ &docid=sKByR-Z_x0ri0M&imgurl= /images/uploads/FC%252520Backless%252520Sequin%252520Halter%252520Neck%252520Mini% &w=377&h=500&ei=9wwdUdbDHsev2QXEp4DYAw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:91,s:0,i:366&iact=rc&dur=375&sig=113097297042888684933&page=3&tbnh=187&tbnw=135&start=58&ndsp=34&tx=48&ty=128) she sat down next to me and i let out a low whisle

Mchenry clapped her hands twice to get attention "Not done. now for cammie because she messed up on Bexes hair by burrning part of it"

Cammie walked out in a dress simmiler to Bex but it was instead green like Zachs eyes and she wore grey ankle boots instead of black

Cammies Pov

I HATE MACEY. She put me in this stupid oufit I sat by Zach and he stared and stared and starred at me. it made me feel uncomfortble so I shifted my waight. Bex and Grant where at it alot.

"Please go into the bathroom" I commplaid

They complied to going in there and we sat around talking about school

Bex pov

Me and Grant where in the bathroom going at it. his arms rommed my body and i was sitting on the sink. He bit my bottom lip trying to gain entrence. i let him. we made out for our ten minuites but we kept goint my hands were tangled in his hair. then on the door we heard banging

"Hurry up I got to pee" Liz screamed

we stopped and re positioned our self and me and him walked out sitting back down

There you go it is semmi short but i need dares or truths please.


	9. ATTENTION

**Due to medical issues, Blacklily00, has not been able to update her stories for the past 6 months. We are very very srry. please be a bit more patient.**

**Thank you,**

**The little writing voices inside Blacklily00's head.**

_**For complaining people who think this would be against the rules:**_

ELMO APPEARED AND EVERYONE DIED THE END.


End file.
